A Race Against Time
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: when Temperance Brennan is rendered comatose by a car crash, the team struggle to find the body of which a femur was missing, and planted in her car. As they begin a race against time, the killer begins closing in on Brennan as she lies helpless...
1. Car Crash Hearts

**Well… seeing as Forgetting has sorta dried up on the ideas front, and is now on an indefinite break, I had another idea whilst talking to my amazing friend Jamie. It's sad, but bodes well for B&B cuteness. I hope you enjoy it immensely.**

Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, scientist and at this point completely exhausted; threw herself into her car and buckled the seatbelt whilst simultaneously reaching forwards and jamming the key into the ignition. Her cell rang and wearily she answered it.

'Brennan.'

'Hey Bones.' It was Booth, and she groaned inwardly.

'What do you want Booth? I'm incredibly tired and I really want to get home and sleep.'

'I was… never mind.' He ended the call and she threw her phone onto the passenger seat, turning the key and hearing the engine fire into life. Pulling away from the Jeffersonian institute, she leaned back a little, allowing the guard she'd kept up all day to slide down minimally. She had to keep it up just in case he called her, and if it wasn't up, the sheer sound of his voice could send her under and reveal everything.

Every single thought of him she'd kept in her head, every single emotion that was so incredibly strong it could engulf her. Her head wasn't fixed on what she was doing, and she idly switched on her indicator in time for a turning, still thinking about Booth. She neared the freeway and revved up, not aware where she was going at all; anywhere but home. She pushed the accelerator pedal down and the car shot forwards along the road that, seeing as it was ridiculously empty for that time of the… oh. It was a quarter to three in the morning. She was more exhausted than she'd thought, and found her vision blurring as she drove, unable to keep her eyes on the road for more than a minute at a time.

Knowing that she would probably black out, she pulled over and hit her hazard lights as she delved around in her bag for a bottle of water she'd nabbed from the institute shortly before she left. It was still frosted with condensation and she undid it, pouring it down her throat, shocking herself awake. Blinking awake, she turned round and headed back towards the city, where her apartment was situated. Out of nowhere there was a roar of an engine and the flare of headlights in front of her.

She was too tired to look until it smashed right into the front of her car. The squeal of metal against metal, the scream of paint being ripped from the chassis and body. An explosion of pain. The pop of glass as it smashed and the tinkle of it against the tarmac. She clawed desperately for something, anything that would relieve the pain throughout her body. She grabbed glass and screamed as loud as she could under the crushing weight of whatever was on top of her. She pulled herself from the wreckage with the vestiges of her strength before the blackness overtook her.

**oOo**

Seeley Booth tossed his phone onto his bed and walked through into his kitchen, opening the fridge and reaching for a soda. Parker followed him in, ditching his sports bag on the table and pulling his jacket off.

'Hey dad?'

'Yeah buddy?'

'Who did you call

'Bones, why?'

'Because that's who I thought it was.' Booth looked at Parker strangely, then smiled and ruffled his hair with a hand. 'Dad!' Parker swatted away Booth's hand, and Booth smiled, taking a gulp of his soda.

'Wanna soda bud?'

'Sure.' Parker walked slowly towards the fridge and opened it, grabbing a coke form the inside of the door and opening the bottle.

'Parker? When's mom picking you up?'

'In ten minutes actually.' Parker said, scrutinizing his watch.

'That's a shame, I'm gonna miss you until I see you again next weekend.'

'I always miss you dad.' Parker finished his soda and placed the bottle cautiously on the side. There was a knock on the door and Booth walked round to get it, ruffling Parker's hair absent-mindedly as he did so. Rebecca greeted him with a tight smile, stepped inside and grabbed Parker's bag from the table.

'C'mon Parker.' Parker nodded morosely and hugged Booth, before following Rebecca out of the door and away from his dad. Sighing, Booth went back into his room and tried Brennan's cell again. There was no answer. She usually worked late and never picked up her cell, so he left it and threw his phone back down again. Tunnelling under his duvet and stripping down to his underwear in record time, he rolled over and switched the lamp off. With no Brennan to talk to and Parker having left, there was nothing else to do. All television programmes at this time were awful, and he was tired. Really, really tired. Even his sorta-girlfriend had ditched him for a night out with her friends. He closed his eyes, and slept.

But he dreamt this time, for the first time since his brain tumour, he dreamt of something that didn't scare him or worry him. He dreamt of Brennan, her glossy auburn hair shining under the lights of the lab. It wasn't intimate or sexy, it wasn't romantic, this dream. But he was just watching her, watching as she moved, memorising her entire body structure and movement. In the dream (it was so vivid) he imagined himself taking her by the waist and pulling her in, like a lovers embrace. But even in his dream he couldn't, even in his dream he was too scared of taking her and just shouting to the world that he loved her. Everyone knew, everyone he worked with knew they were in love; everyone, it seemed, except her.

'Bones?' He asked her softly when the room miraculously cleared of people. 'Can I ask you something?'

'You already have.'

'Oh, yes… um…' He racked his brains for something to ask and came up blank. Instead of talking to her, he hurried over to her and clasped his hands around her waist. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He found his hands resting on her stomach, feeling the slight bump and spreading his fingers over it.

'And our baby, I love you. You're amazing.'

'So are you.' She whispered as the dream dissolved into daylight.

**oOo**

Booth strolled into the office, painfully aware of the dream from last night, painfully aware of how he'd have to try and act all day and probably tomorrow. When he got there it was empty; which was incredibly strange in itself, the Jeffersonian lab was never empty. Only Cam was there, head down working steadfastly as he tried to get her attention

'Cam! Camille!' He called and walked into her office.

'Booth! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the rest?'

'Where are the rest?'

'You mean you don't know?' Cam looked horrified.

'Don't know what?'

'You… how can you not…?'

'Cam! Tell me what happened!'

**You're gonna have to wait. Immense love for all who review (:**


	2. You Don't Know?

**Not a long wait this time (: love you all, thanks for the 23 emails I got (and am still getting :D)! I was like :O but in a good way of course.**

'I still can't believe you don't know… we all just assumed…'

'Cam. Please, I need to know.'

'We all just thought you'd know. That you'd be the first to know… I didn't realize that I'd have to tell you.' Cam placed her pen on her desk and linked her fingers, drawing in a breath and regarding him warily over the top of them.

'Tell me what! Cam, please!' Booth realized he was close to crying and didn't know why, but he irrationally felt a sense of foreboding.

'Sit down Booth.'

'Oh no… no…' He sank into the chair in front of her desk and bit his lip. Cam stared at the polished surface for a second before drawing in a breath and beginning talking.

'Your partner, Doctor Brennan… was in a car accident on the freeway.'

'What? What happened to her? Is she okay?'

'She got crushed under the car, had massive internal bleeding, although minor head injuries. She had surgery to repair the damage done, but after the surgery she lapsed into a coma… I'm sorry Booth.'

'So she's dead…?' Booth felt his throat closing up.

'No, no she's in hospital, in a coma… like…'

'Yes, I know what like, and I'd never wish that on anyone.' Booth closed down the part of his mind that wanted to scream, shout and cry and stood up. 'Are the others at the hospital?' Cam nodded. 'Then I'm going to the hospital. Do you want a ride?'

'No, we're awaiting the a forensic anthropologist from Montreal and someone needs to be here.'

'So what? You're just replacing her?'

'No, Booth. There's something else you should know.'

'What?'

'There was a femur found in her car. It was planted.'

**oOo**

Booth drove carefully, unaware of the tears that were streaming in torrents down his face, impairing his vision. He drove to the hospital, parked and got out of his care extremely measuredly. He was holding everything in because he knew that when he saw her he would break down. He walked slowly to the desk, biting down hard on his lip until he could taste blood.

'Hello? Um Miss Brennan.' He asked the woman at the desk, who snapped on a grim face and told him the room number.

'222.'

'Thank you.' Booth strode the corridors, perfectly aware of where room 222 was. The ICU. Taking a deep breath in, he pushed open the door with a quiet click, the smell of hospital disinfectant turning his stomach. Angela was the only member of the team in the room, sitting in the chair close to the bed and whispering to her best friend. She turned when she heard the door and jumped slightly.

'Booth, Cam just called. I'm sorry, we all just thought you'd know.' Booth noted that her face was tear stained and nodded.

'It's okay.'

'I'll just go… I have work at the institute to do…' She gathered up her bag and swept from the room, casting one last look at Brennan over her shoulder. Booth sank down beside her bed in the chair that Angela had recently vacated.

'Bones… I'm sorry.' He closed his eyes and took her hand, squeezing it in the vain hope of getting a response. He could see the bulky bandages beneath her hospital gown, even under the thin hospital blanket. 'I should have made more of an effort with you. I love you.' He knew coma patients could hear, which was why they encouraged people to talk to them, make them wake up. 'I love you.' He kissed her hand and held it tightly between his own, tears falling in a constant stream. He just wished she would wake up, wake up and open the grey eyes that he loved so. He had memorized every part of her, her eyes, her hair, even the way she walked and talked. 'I'm sorry… I have to go now Bones. But I'll be back I promise. I love you.' He stood and kissed her forehead gently before leaving the room with many glances behind him.

'Are you her husband?' A young nurse asked him as he stepped out.

'I wish.'

'Boyfriend then?'

'Colleague.'

'Oh… you seem pretty close for colleagues.'

'We are, she's like my sister.' Suddenly, an image reared its head, unbidden in his mind. Caroline, Christmas two years ago.

_'You must sure love your brother.' She said, eyebrows raised so far that they were in danger of vanishing off of her face._

'_I do.'_

'_She does.' They had answered quickly, flushed and embarrassed slightly._

'Oh right then, but you seem incredibly close.'

'We are.' I love her.

'Well it's always good when colleagues are close. But unless you are family or romantically involved, you have to visit during visiting hours only.'

'I… would it make a difference if I told you I was in love with her?'

'Only if you could prove it, you'll be amazed how many people just want to stalk somebody by saying they're in love with them.'

'I can prove it. Ask anyone at the Jeffersonian Institute. They all know I love her, and they also know that she's in love with me, but too stubborn to take that chance.'

'I'll mark you down as boyfriend on this file. That means you have unlimited visiting time, including during the night.' Booth smiled at her.

'Thank you.' Booth left the hospital, leaving behind a part of his world, no, his entire world in that clinical building.

**oOo**

Jackson Summerland arrived in D.C. in the pouring rain, dragging a heavy suitcase to the front of the airport. A man with a sign bearing his name didn't even glance behind to see if his passenger was following, he just threaded his way through the thronging mass of people. Jackson took a tighter hold on his suitcase and followed again, holding his arm up against the rain when they reached outside.

'Where to?' The driver grunted.

'The Jeffersonian Institute. Know where it is?'

'Course I do.' Jackson shivered in his coat, running a hand through his soaking wet, collar length blond hair and sweeping his damp fringe out of his eyes. The taxi driver was silent until they reached the Jeffersonian. He stopped and checked the meter as Jackson struggled with his case.

'Twenty five bucks.' Jackson struggled with his wallet and pulled out three tens.

'Thanks for the ride.' The driver grunted again and drove off, leaving Jackson to drag his case up to the Jeffersonian by himself. He got inside, left his case and reached for his cell, but a hand clapped his shoulder and he jumped.

'Jackson right?' Cam smiled at him and introduced herself.

'Camille Saroyan. But everyone calls me Cam.'

'Hello Cam.' She nodded and took his hand, a weak handshake. _He won't last five minutes_ she thought.

**Whassssup (: Quick update right? Enjoy.**


	3. Notes

**Sorry for the delay, I've been dealing with some fucked-up shit right now, but I'm going to keep trying to update as often as possible on all my ongoing stories (and hopefully get some new ideas for Forgetting) My 'L' key was playing up, so I hope you'll excuse any mistakes, but I think I fixed them all D:**

'Got anything yet Jackson?' Cam asked as she strolled past, as always immaculately presented, even after sifting through some dirt on another case for most of the day.

'It's femur, Cam. What can I get from a femur?'

'I don't know, a lot? And Brennan said the nearest and best forensic anthropologist to here was in Montreal, I thought you'd be as good as her.'

'No one in the entire world is as good as Doctor Brennan, Ms Saroyan.' Cam sighed and vanished towards the general direction of her office, rubbing her arms uncomfortably. Jackson brushed back his white-blond hair with a free hand and bent over, looking intently at a couple of striations on the lower portions of the bone. After snapping a couple of photos with his compact digital camera, he set it down and took a sip from his coffee cup. He stared at the bone for a while, and when a hand landed on his shoulder he nearly had a cardiac arrest.

'Hi, you the new guy?' Hodgins asked, smiling broadly. 'I'm Jack, but everyone calls me Hodgins.'

'Jackson Summerland; just… call me Jackson.'

'Will do. So… you got anything yet?'

'Uh, a couple of striations on the bone, from the lower portion up to the center and a radiating fracture at the point where the ball is for the hip.'

'Uh, Jackson, I'm no expert but, shouldn't there be a bottom bit to this bone?'

'I had noticed that Mr Hodgins, but I wanted to be sure I had documented everything else first.' Jackson retorted defensively, picking up the bone and scrutinising the abrupt end to the femur. Muttering to himself, he made a few observations about it. 'Lateral and Medial Epicondyle appear to have been severed from the shaft, leaving a straight edge with what seems like striations from most likely a serrated blade like that of a saw or hunting knife. Some of the marrow appears to have been scraped out, leaving a hollow in which there is…' Jackson paused, and as Hodgins watched, grasped the object between two arms of a pair of surgical tweezers. 'A folded paper, judging the thickness folded approximately six times.' Hodgins took it in his gloved hands and left, calling over his shoulder:

'I'll copy this and send the actual to the FBI for fingerprinting and DNA.' Jackson nodded, once again pushing his fringe back with one hand and staring at the lit table in front of him.

'Jackson! Have you got anything yet? Anything at all?' Cam asked again as she walked past, a stack of paperwork carried neatly in her hands.

'The Lateral and Medial Epicondyle of the femur has been separated from the shaft, the marrow hollowed out and a rolled up, folded piece of paper has been placed inside.'

'And where is this piece of paper now?'

'I believe Doctor Hodgins has it in his possession.' Cam's jaw dropped.

'You gave it to Hodgins? Do you not know how much of a conspiracy theorist he is, and you have just handed him something that will make him believe the Jeffersonian is part of a conspiracy! That is our number one rule dammit!' Cam placed her sheaf of papers on the desk by the computer and walked briskly towards Hodgins' room.

'Hi Cam.' He smiled and returned to his microscope.

'Where is it Hodgins?' Hodgins held up the letter, or rather, a copy of the letter, now secured in a Ziploc bag.

'This? It's right here.'

'No… crazy conspiracy theory theorizing? No… insane… quips?'

'Nope, just… nothing.'

'Who are you and what have you done with Jack Stanley Hodgins?'

**oOo**

'Brennan please… please wake up…' Booth muttered, holding her hand late that night, nearing midnight and still no progress. A pad of cotton was over her forehead, hiding a shallow, superficial, but fast bleeding cut that traversed the smooth skin. 'C'mon… please…' He tried to stop the tears from falling, tried to stop the sounds of raw, unadulterated grief from escaping his lips. He had failed. 'Bones, do this for me, like you went into the OR with me, like you sat by my bed when roles were reversed. Come on, try.' No response.

'Okay, I'm going to give this my best shot Bones, I'm going to let you know, let you hear, and maybe… maybe you'll wake up…' He took a deep breath in and began speaking, not letting go of her hand for one minute. 'Bones, I love you. I know you know that, but I mean it. I love you. If you ever wake up… then… I want you to know, because I know that coma patients can hear; I want you to know that if you gave this a shot I'd never let anyone hurt you. Ever. I can't promise that I'd be exemplary, that I'd change all that much or that nothing will ever happen because it's not in my control. But I can promise you that you'd never feel alone, or wake up from your nightmares with no one to comfort you… I'd be there Bones, for everything; because… because you're my world and I don't want anyone to take my world from me. You wouldn't have to change, or be a gambler, because I'm the gambler, and believe it or not, you've changed me. Heck, we've changed each other, for the better, because you made me see things the way you see them, and Lord knows I've tried to make you see things my way.' He laughed a little through his tears.

'I love you Bones; fight for me because this is the fight for not only your life, but mine, so you fight.' He kissed her forehead gently and then left, his eyes blurred from the tears that had collected there. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, saw the bruises that traversed her arms and the bandages around her abdomen and across her forehead. He could only hold one of her hands as the other was wrapped in bandages from where she'd grabbed for something to ease the pain and only found more. They'd dug out hundreds of pieces of glass from her hand.

He drove without conscious thought, automatically taking the route to his apartment, forcing himself to go home. More than anything, he desperately wanted to turn around and go back to her, go back to the hospital and watch her, but what would that achieve? He needed his sleep to help the team find the bastard that had done this to her, he needed to be himself, alert and awake. He reached his apartment and took the elevator to his floor. After unlocking his door and slipping inside, he walked to the fridge and delved around in it for a second. He pulled out what he was looking for several seconds later and popped the top off before taking a deep draught. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't even thirsty, but he had to have something to do to take his mind off of the hospital. His home phone rang, and, expecting it to be either the squint squad or the hospital, he answered.

'Booth.'

'Oh, I did get the right number then.' The voice on the other end appeared to be disguised my some kind of voice manipulator and Booth suddenly became very alert.

'Yes, who is this?'

'Oh you know how it is… just your friendly neighborhood… hit and run driver.'

'It wasn't a hit and run.'

'I know, but I mean, for want of a better phrase… hit and run seems to serve my purpose well. I hit her car, I planted that bone, and then I drove off again.'

'Who are you?' Booth nearly shouted, but then stopped.

'If you're good, you'll catch me, if you're not… then that's too bad. I hope Ms Brennan recovers…' The line went into static, and then died.

'Tell me who you are dammit!' He shouted, knowing it was hopeless. He replaced the receiver on the hook and then called Cam, dreading her reaction.

'Cam it's Booth' He said before she had a chance to even say hello.

'Oh hi Booth, what is it?' She asked him, sounded completely relaxed, unlike Booth who was as tense as it was possible to be.

'The person that hurt Brennan just gave me a phone call.' There was a clattering on the other end of the phone.

'They what?' Cam asked when she picked her phone back up.

'They called me, taunted me.'

'I'll be right there.'

'There's nothing you can do, they hid their number and I'll hazard a guess it was a payphone in the worse side of town, where all the security camera's are broken and there's no time-stamp. It's futile trying to trace, and they had some kind of voice manipulator as well.'

'Well you seem sure, but in the morning I'll see if I can get Angela to do her whole, computer thing.'

'Okay, well thanks Cam.'

'No problem, good night Booth.'

'Night.'

**The next chapter is going to be different, a little insight into Brennan's coma I think. Enjoyed it? Let me know guys (:**


	4. You're Here

**This chapter is slightly different from the others, it's an insight into Brennan's coma; but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I have no Internet access until Saturday after tonight, so there will be no updating until then (I'm in France for three days) *sigh***

She was trapped in a hazy netherworld, hearing but not seeing, hearing a familiar set of words repeated over and over until they were like a mantra in her mind.

'I love you.' The voice was familiar, but she couldn't put a name to the voice, couldn't remember who it was. And then it clicked, and everything came rushing into her head and she bit back a cry that she could never voice, an internal cry that ripped through her like a knife.

_Booth…_

She tried to speak in the darkness, tried to get any part of her to move, but she couldn't. She couldn't move, could hardly breathe, and there was nothing to feel, it was as if she had just… shut down. There was a rush of colour and she felt as though she was falling, dropping through space and into… somewhere. She woke up somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't painful to be in, where what had just happened slipped away as though it were a dream. And then, as though she'd been in a deep sleep for a long time, she woke somewhere that was familiar yet not.

'Bones?' There was a voice, his voice, and she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling, lying in his bed and in his apartment. His arms were tight around her, and she could hear his heartbeat through her chest, feel his warmth seeping into her.

'Yes?' He caressed her arm and ruffled her hair with his hand, pulling her into his embrace until she was completely enclosed in the protective encirclement of his arms.

'I love you.' He grabbed her hand and ran his finger over the thin gold band that was over one finger and she ran her thumb over his. She yawned and stretched.

'I can't believe we got married yesterday… who'd have thought it Booth, that I'd marry someone, especially you.'

'Why especially me?' He asked quietly, his breath ruffling her hair.

'Because I never thought someone like you… someone so different to me, would like me for who I am and not expect me to change.' She told him matter-of-factly, still holding his hand in her own.

'Bones, expecting you to change would be too much, it would make you unhappy, and I would never want that; I love you the way you are.'

The scene dissolved and suddenly she was back in the netherworld, where pain was coursing through her body. She could hear something, but barely, little more than a whisper.

'Bones, I love you. I know you know that, but I mean it. I love you. If you ever wake up… then… I want you to know, because I know that coma patients can hear; I want you to know that if you gave this a shot I'd never let anyone hurt you. Ever. I can't promise that I'd be exemplary, that I'd change all that much or that nothing will ever happen because it's not in my control. But I can promise you that you'd never feel alone, or wake up from your nightmares with no one to comfort you… I'd be there Bones, for everything; because… because you're my world and I don't want anyone to take my world from me. You wouldn't have to change, or be a gambler, because I'm the gambler, and believe it or not, you've changed me. Heck, we've changed each other, for the better, because you made me see things the way you see them, and Lord knows I've tried to make you see things my way.' And still she couldn't move, couldn't even twitch and barely breathe. She would have cried if she was able, but nothing seemed to be able to make her move, not even the sound of her partner's voice through the haze. And then, once again as though she was slipping into a sleep, her hearing faded and she was pulled back under.

**oOo**

In reality, the doctor had once again flushed her system with a broad-spectrum antibiotic to fight down any infection that she may have picked up, and pushed another 20mg of morphine into her drip line. He noticed that her skin was flushed and took her temperature, frowning slightly.

'101.5…' He made a note to check her again in the morning and continued on his rounds, vanishing from her room and flicking the lights off. Shortly after completing his rounds, he went to the reception and called Booth from the phone behind the desk.

'Agent Booth.' Booth mumbled into his phone, unwrapping himself from the bedcovers and rubbing his eyes wearily.

'Agent Booth, it's Doctor Maxwell.'

'Oh, yes, hello. For what do I owe the pleasure?' Booth toyed with his keys that were lying on his bedside cabinet as he waited for the reply.

'I thought I'd let you know that she's running a slight temperature and we've put her on broad-spectrum antibiotics and she will be under observation all night.'

'Oh, right… will she be okay?'

'If the antibiotics work she should be fine.'

'If? What do you mean "if"?'

'If the antibiotics work, she will be absolutely fine within 24 hours.' Booth nodded, and then realized that the doctor on the other end couldn't see him.

'Are you sure?' There was a slight noncommittal noise from the other end of the line and then a breath.

'Who's the doctor?' Booth shook his head and smiled.

'You are, sorry. Can I see her tomorrow?'

'Of course, we'll keep her system flushed with antibiotics, no surgery is microbe free, so she could have picked up something from the air that usually wouldn't affect you or I, but as her immune system was compromised with all the drugs we were pumping into her, it could have affected her.' Booth nodded again.

'Okay, I'll be there after work, as soon as I can.' There was a click on the other end of the line and then the dial tone. Booth put his cell on his cabinet and lay staring at the ceiling for a while, absorbing the news. _Bones had an infection_. He had an idea, a scary and real idea that would only work if she woke up, and he fervently hoped she would; and soon. He dialled her number and waited for it to click into voicemail before speaking.

'Hey, Bones…? When I heard what happened to you, I made a pact with myself that I'd see you every day and tell you I loved you, and when you wake up, in case I can't be honest with you, you'll have this. I love you.'

He put the phone down and lay back down again, resuming his staring at the ceiling until he could bear to close his eyes.

But even then, his dreams were filled with her, and his lips moved in the familiar mantra that had wormed its way into his head.

'Bones… I love you…' He made no sound, but his dreams were confused and tangled.

**oOo**

It was the same inside Brennan's head, she couldn't speak, could hardly breathe, but inside her head just before the drugs took effect and dragged her back under, she heard, from nowhere, her own voice.

'I love you.' It sounded as though she was speaking through a torrent of tears, and then the drugs took a firm hold, and plunged her away from reality.

**What did you think? It was a bit rushed, but I simply had to get it done TODAY or I won't be able to post until Saturday (:**


	5. Text Message

**Mainly centered on the Jeffersonian, large Cam/Angela/Hodgins parts. Minor Brennan/Booth parts. This was written in France, listening to drunken people playing various instruments of varying drunken capability and singing horribly out of key. Oh, and a hive of hornets and wasps appear to be swarming nearby. GREAT.**

_7,4 – 3,2 – 2,3 – 6,3 – 6,2 – 3,1  
7,1 – 5,3 – 6,3 – 8,1  
6,3 – 6,2  
8,1 – 4,2 – 3,2  
7,3 – 4,3 – 4,1 – 4,2 – 8,1  
3,3 – 7,3 – 6,3 – 6,2 – 8,1  
3,1 – 6,3 – 6,3 – 7,3_

The note was a jumble of numbers, no letters, no indication of what it might be. Cam stared at it, stumped.

'Ange?' She asked the younger Hispanic woman who was sitting beside her, staring intently at the same piece of paper as her boss.

'Yes?' Angela replied, leaning on her forearms.

'Got anything?' Angela shook her head and sighed, the numbers burned into her mind no matter how hard she tried to block them out so that she could think about Brennan; lying in that hospital bed, alone.

'Nope. You?'

'Nope.' Angela sighed and stood up, stretching slightly.

'I'm gonna grab a coffee, want some?' Cam nodded and Angela left, heading towards the door where the promise of a Starbucks seemed irresistible. She grabbed her bag from her office and slipped outside, savoring the fresh air after the stuffy, stale air in the building behind her. Casually, she walked along the path and headed towards the street where a Starbucks sign was clearly visible. She opened the door and walked inside, taking a deep breath in, savoring the smell of fresh coffee that seemed to wake her. She strode up to the desk and ordered hers and Cam's coffee, debating on whether or not to get her husband some before deciding that she would. She also bought herself a biscuit and ate that on her way back. It was cold, the wind chill factor high and the already low temperature making it seem even colder. She hurried her step and made it to the Jeffersonian before her fingers went numb, the heat on the inside of the building mercifully on high. She poked her head around Cam's door and handed her the polystyrene cup and then moved on the Hodgins' office.

'Hey.' She smiled as she walked inside and handed him the coffee, enjoying the grin on his face.

'You went to Starbucks?'

'Cam wanted coffee, and I know the stuff here is usually disgusting at this time of day.' Hodgins nodded his approval for her trip and took a sip as she took some of hers, staring at her over the top of his cup. 'What?' She asked a little uncomfortably, a flush rising in her cheeks.

'Sorry. Have you got anything on our note yet?' He asked her, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk, knocking several plastic cups of water onto the floor.

'Nope, nothing. I've been staring at it all day and come up with nothing.' She sighed and began to doodle absent-mindedly on a piece of paper lying on her husband's desk. He swatted her hand away and rescued the printout, folding it up into an airplane and throwing it at her light-heartedly. 'Oi!' She laughed then, and scrunched it into a ball before draining the last of her coffee.

'What time is it?' He asked her, toying with the plastic lid of the coffee cup.

'Um… about half past four.'

'Oh great, another two and a half hours before we can leave.' He groaned and she smiled.

'It's okay for you, you have nothing to do. I have to stare at a piece of paper until all I can see are that stupid set of numbers, I can reel off the first three, and I think I'll have it completely memorized by tonight.'

'Well, try not to dwell tonight okay?'

'Okay, I'll see you later.' He nodded and she leaned over, kissing him briefly on the cheek and glided out of the room. She headed back to Cam's office, where she'd left the copy of the note and settled back on the other side of the desk to her boss.

'Anything yet?' Cam asked her, tossing her coffee cup into the waste bin behind her desk.

'Nope.' Angela pulled her phone out of her pocket, and an idea hit her with the force of a tonne of bricks. Quickly, she typed the first line into her phone and got a jumble of letters, and then another idea hit. First, she typed 7, then tapped it four times and came up with 'S'. And then the next set until she had a word.

Second

'Cam! I got it.' Cam looked over at her and at her phone.

'I think you might have, quickly, type the rest.' Angela obliged and soon they had the message:  
_Second plot on the right front door._

'Oh no.' Angela muttered, and they looked at each other, realizing the hidden intent in the message.

'I think we found the rest of the body.' Cam swallowed as she said that, and simultaneously, they turned and walked towards the front door, hearts sinking.

**oOo**

Booth strolled nonchalantly into the hospital, already thinking about talking to Brennan, no restrictions on what he could say, and no scientific interjections from her. But he missed those more than he liked saying everything he couldn't when she was awake. He headed thoughtfully towards her room, placing a hand in his pocket to soothe the uneasiness that something was wrong. Something was wrong. Room 222 was empty. He noticed an orderly and grabbed her arm.

'I was wondering if you could help me.' He told her, trying to keep the panic from his voice. 'Do you know where the patient in this room went?' She nodded.

'She's in isolation, an infection or something. Why, did you want to see her?'

'I did actually. Would I be allowed in?'

'If the doctor says so, Isolation is just down the corridor.' Booth thanked her, and then nearly sprinted towards the isolation ward. The doctor was just leaving and he caught up, touching his shoulder.

'Ah, Agent Booth, I had a feeling you'd be here.'

'Can I see her?' The desperation on his face showed through and the doctor nodded gravely.

'You have to be scrubbed up, but yes.' Booth thanked him earnestly and went into the room to get into scrubs and be thoroughly disinfected.

'Do you know how long she'll be in here?' He asked the doctor, uncomfortable in the disposable paper scrubs, latex gloves and surgeons mask.

'Until tomorrow morning, we just need to keep her clear of infection until her body can fight back, but with the amount of antibiotics we're pumping into her, that shouldn't be too long. And then her immune system should have strengthened enough to move her back into the ordinary ICU.' Booth nodded.

'Well, thank you. I mean it.' The doctor nodded and left, continuing on his rounds as Booth stepped inside her room, with no character apart from the metal bed that doubled as a gurney and her drip stand and monitors. He sat on the only chair in the room and took her hand in his gloved one.

'Bones, hi. Look, I'm sorry I have to touch you with a barrier in front of us, I know you resent it the way you don't like touching anyone else with your gloves on. But I want you to get better so I have to. I can't stay long, so I just came to say, I love you and I always will; so that if you never wake up… you can die knowing that I love you…' He choked back a sob. 'But you won't die; you're a tough cookie.' He seemed happy with that, but then felt a tear in his heart. 'I can't kiss you but… I love you so much.' He left the room then, forcing himself not to cry until he left her so that she would get better. He stepped back into the corridor, back in his suit and clutching the note he'd written to her in his pocket, distressed at his inability to give it to her on that day because of her deterioration. He reached in his pocket and drew out his cell, keeping the promise he'd made to Angela.

'Hey Booth.' He got after the third ring.

'Hey Ange, I made a promise. She deteriorated yesterday and is in isolation, but, hopefully, she'll be back in the ICU tomorrow. And I know the ICU isn't good, but it's better than the isolation ward.'

'Yeah, I see Booth. Today was… interesting. We cracked the code for the note but… the body's on Jeffersonian property, we'll dig it up tomorrow.' Angela sounded world weary, and Booth felt a stab of sympathy.

'I'll be there.' He promised she ended the call after telling him what time.

_He waited, watching for that idiot that was her partner. He observed him, watched him as he climbed into his car, left a sizable distance and then began to follow him. Booth, his name was, Special Agent Seeley Booth. So much for a special agent, he had no idea someone was following him._

**What did you think? Let me know (:**


	6. The Body In The Box

**Well I've recovered from the horrible singing now, and the hornets and wasps didn't get me, although a spider crawled over my feet this morning. But I love it here. Um… major B&B in this chapter, please enjoy (:**

'Hey Angela.' Booth walked up to her and they stared at the innocuous looking flowerbed in front of them, a ripple of disturbed earth running through it.

'Booth.' Cam answered before Angela could, dressed in her blue jumpsuit and staring warily at the overturned soil.

'I don't get it though. What is he hoping to achieve?' Angela murmured under her breath as Jackson made his way towards them, also dressed in a blue jumpsuit.

'Who? The perp or Jackson?' Booth asked her, trying not to grin too widely.

'Both.' Angela stifled a laugh until Cam glared at her, shovel in one hand.

'I think Cam might murder me if I don't shut up.' Angela giggled, unsure if it was a combination of nerves, coffee or the early morning that was making her act a little… stupid.

'Yeah and me.' Booth nodded, completely deadpan. Cam glared at them one more time before speaking into her hand-held recorder unit.

'This is doctor Camille Saroyan of the Jeffersonian Institute, after receiving a tip off regarding the whereabouts of the body here at the lab, we are going to excavate the location. We begin at seven fifteen.' She switched off the recorder and Jackson prepared to sift the soil, but Angela grabbed his arm.

'Bag everything.' Jackson nodded and began shoveling, filling up the evidence bags as fast as Angela and Booth could supply them. Before too long, just under a foot of earth, they hit a wooden box, shorter than a coffin; about three feet by two feet.

'Wooden box found at just under a foot of earth, box appears to be new, around two feet by three feet.' Cam muttered into her recorder. Angela and Booth stepped back, leaving the two Doctors to fight it out between themselves who was taking charge of the box and who was going to do what to it first.

'Angela, can I leave you for a while?'

'What?'

'I need to go to the hospital.'

'Need?'

'I got a message from the doctor today, Brennan's back in the ICU and progressing steadily.'

'Still in a coma?' A look from his tortured face told him everything she needed to know. 'Go. Tell her I'm thinking of her okay? She's my best friend.' Angela's throat worked and booth placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Okay.' He nodded, squeezing her shoulder for a second before spinning around and going back to where his car was parked, already fingering the folded edge of the note he had in his pocket, the paper already crumpled and frail from his constant reading.

_Bones, my Bones._

_I need you in my life, that day when you walked away I should have never let you go, never let you leave until I was sure it was what I wanted. I can't find anyone else to love me, nobody else I want in my life. I love you. I guess if you ever get the chance to read this, if you ever wake up, if I'm not there you'll have this. Words from my heart to yours. I'd give anything to see you, they way I last saw you that night you stayed at work and I can't help but wonder… what if I hadn't let you stay? What if I'd driven you home myself without letting you argue. What if I'd kissed you then?_

_I mustn't dwell on this though, as much as it's hurting me and plaguing me, I can't, I have to wait until you wake up. I remember, not how long ago, but the time when I was with Cam, I told you we broke up because of being romantically involved at work, yadda yadda yadda._

_I lied._

_It was you. I left her for you. And then seeing you with anyone… it damn near broke my heart you know. I was so happy when you split with them, but I could never say, never tell you. But I'm telling you now._

_I._

_Love._

_You._

_Your partner, forever._

_Seeley Booth_

_x x x _

He folded it after reading it to her and placed it under her pillow, careful not to jar or move any of the machinery keeping her alive. Brennan was still, no flicker of movement from any part of her, not even her eyes moved beneath their lids. But it was the silence, aside from the machines; it was silent in the room – almost as if the rest of the world had vanished from sight. He didn't move from her side for a while, and when he next looked at his watch it was lunchtime, he'd been lost in thought. Prayers.

'I'll be back as soon as I can Bones. I love you.' He took the long way out from the hospital, out towards the reception and then away to where his car was parked. But he kept walking past his car towards the nearest church, unaware of where he was walking until he reached it. He walked inside and sat in a pew at the front, interlinking his fingers and bowing his head.

**oOo**

'Missing femur…' Cam sighed, defeated. 'We found him, but how does it help?' She mused as Angela walked past.

'Well, maybe knowing the identity?' Cam nodded, distracted.

'Yeah but now what? We found him, which means there must be another clue…'

'This is reminding me scarily of Howard Epps.' Angela nodded slowly.

'Yes, did we get a sex on the bones?'

'DNA pulled female, but no hits on CODIS or anything else.'

'Okay this is scarily like Howard Epps.' Cam agreed, watching as Hodgins paraded around with another of his… many-legged things that were scary enough alive.

'How old did the DNA say this woman was?'

'Late teens.'

'This has to be Howard Epps.'

'It can't be, Booth watched him die.' Angela shuddered as Cam reminded her and felt a shiver roll down her spine.

'Don't remind me. But then… who?'

'I don't know, isn't that our job to find out.'

'Yes, sorry.'

'Angela wait, can you do a facial reconstruction?' Angela nodded.

'You know it.' Cam handed her the skull and she vanished out of the main area, towards her office and the last vestiges of sanity in the whole lab.

Booth walked towards the Jeffersonian, his head aching from all the thoughts that had been racing through it.

_He watched again, casually tipping the ash from his cigarette onto the sidewalk, stalking the man's every move. Technically, he wasn't going to hurt Booth, he had already done the damage to his psyche and made him feel crushed. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smoke, smiling to himself._

_Howard Epps may be dead, but his only friend from the juvenile detention center was very much alive._

_Alive and killing._

**Yes, I know, wasn't I nice? And the phrase (for any of you people like Brennan) is "Alive and Kicking"**


	7. Military Fund Raiser

**Another strange insight into the coma… please enjoy (: small reminder, I own nothing apart from my Brennan/Booth plushies and seasons 1-5 on DVD :D**

Idly, she glanced at her watch, smoothing her dress slightly. She was restless, most of the time she hated fundraisers, but this one she hated even more. It was raising money for the army, the same people that had nearly taken Booth away from her for good. She still shivered when she thought about it. Then there was a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, her heart racing.

'Jeez Seeley! You scared me!'

'Sorry.' He smiled and she relaxed a little, placing the palm of one hand over her heart.

'Don't worry.' His hand went around her waist, holding her to him, kissing the top of her head softly.

'I will worry. When are you going to tell them about… this.' He spread his fingers over her stomach, hardly touching her.

'Relax hon, I have a while. I'm only eight weeks gone, now cool it okay? I'll be fine.'

'I know… but I worry about you.' He smiled a little self-consciously, and she kissed his cheek.

'You're sweet, now let's go and get this over with.' Booth nodded.

'I don't want to do this you know.'

'I know.' They linked hands and left their home, pausing only briefly for Booth to lock the door and Brennan to clasp her necklace on. It was a plain silver chain with a small silver dolphin on it. The same dolphin her father had laid on her mother's grave.

'Ready?' He kissed her forehead softly before they reached the sports car, sliding inside, dismissing the roof and keeping it closed.

'If you are.' They were silent for a while until the reached the end of the driveway and started cruising along the road. 'Booth?' She asked, receiving a nod. 'If Angela asks… you know I'll have to tell her right?'

'I know, but she'll know already Bones. She's perceptive.' Brennan nodded.

'I guess she'll have noticed that I come in a little late some days, I've gone of coffee and I make several trips to the bathroom more than I usually do.' Booth nodded absently. 'Seeley?'

'What? Oh, I was thinking about… never mind.'

'What were you thinking about?' She placed her hand over his on the gear stick and squeezed slightly, her thoughts already racing ahead to the night.

'Tonight, the stupid fundraiser. And our twelve week scan in four weeks time.' He smiled at her and she blushed a little.

'Do you want to know?' He shook his head violently, still holding her hand loosely.

'No. I want it to be a surprise.'

'It's already a surprise Seeley.'

'It was a surprise to find out you were expecting yes, but I don't want to know.' He smiled at her and she found herself smiling back.

'Okay, let's keep it a surprise.'

**oOo**

There was a smattering of polite applause as the man in charge of the fundraiser finished his speech, most people having fallen asleep beforehand. Brennan and Booth clapped unenthusiastically, staring unseeing at the stage. When the applause had stopped, they linked hands under the table and waited for the next speaker. The Jeffersonian had been completely redecorated for this, one of the halls had been cleared and banners had been liberally splashed around. Brennan let the words wash over her but was held steady by Booth's hand on hers, keeping her anchored in the room. She suddenly became aware of a smell, strong alcohol, like beer or wine… it was making her feel ill.

'I need to go.' She told him, and he realized why as the smell hit him too.

'Okay, I'll be here.' She nodded and slipped away into the corridor, leaning back against the wall, trying to control her breathing and stomach simultaneously.

'Brennan sweetie?' She heard Angela's voice and blanched, suddenly very worried.

'I married Booth Angela, I'm not Brennan any more.' She was casting aside who she was without a second thought, but Angela scoffed a little.

'To me, you'll always be Brennan sweetie. Sorry.' Brennan felt her face relax and she laughed a little, Angela coming round the corner with a wine glass. 'Why did you leave?' Brennan took a deep breath in, controlling the reflex to retch.

'I needed some air.'

'Sweetie, we're inside.'

'I know, I needed some air other than that air.' She clarified, inching away in the general direction of the bathroom.

'What's wrong?' Angela cottoned on and moved forward, which was enough for Brennan; she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall, retching violently.

'The alcohol in your wine… it's making me feel ill.' She said as she heard Angela come in and settle herself against the sinks, placing her glass down with a sharp 'clink'.

'Okay sweetie, there is something wrong.' Angela was silent for a moment, no doubt putting two and two together. 'You're pregnant.' Brennan almost choked.

'What?'

'You heard.' Brennan hung her head and stepped out of the cubicle, heading to the sink and running the cold water for a second before splashing it on her face.

'Angela… I… keep it to yourself.' Angela nodded and reached forward to embrace her friend, Brennan returning the motion.

'Of course I will.' Brennan nodded, wiping her mouth with a tissue.

'Thanks Ange, I owe you one.'

'You owe me lots.'

'True.'

**oOo**

Brennan stood on the podium, thinking over her speech for a second before finally beginning.

'Hello.' She smiled, even after book readings, signings and publicity she still hated speaking out. Booth gave her hand a slight squeeze from by her side. 'The Jeffersonian has always helped the military in identifying victims from the various wars in history, and we are proud to be hosting this fundraiser tonight.'

_Why isn't Cam doing this? _She thought restlessly, as Booth's other hand went round and rested on the small of her back.

'If you know me at all you'll know how bad at public speaking I am so… I hope you have fun tonight and raise a lot of money for our brave troops. Thank you.' She was about to step down when she saw something silver glint in the darkness. A barrel of a gun. She ducked in time, hiding beneath the lectern. 'Seeley? Seeley are you okay?' She screamed as all hell broke loose and the hall erupted into shouts and screams.

'I'm okay, I'm here.' He whispered as he took her in his arms and rocked her gently, letting her cry in fear into his chest. 'Shh…'

And then the room was gone and she was riding the wave of pain, struggling to breathe on her own, trying to move, succeeding in twitching her finger as pain was introduced to it. Her cheeks were wet but she couldn't move to wipe the wetness away. It was hell.

**oOo**

But once again in reality, Doctor Maxwell was assessing her on the Glasgow Coma Scale, seeing if she reacted to stimulants.

'Well?' Booth asked anxiously, stroking the hair on her forehead almost absent-mindedly.

'She's improving steadily, if she continues to improve like this she should be out of the coma in a day or two.' He told Booth.

'Thank you so much, for everything. But… she's crying.'

'Coma patients sometimes react to something emotional or something they… imagined.' Booth knew – he'd been there.

'I see.' The doctor nodded and left. Booth learnt then, that you didn't have to be awake to cry. And it damn near broke his heart.

**No posting for two days, going to some small village in Suffolk. I may die. Review anyway :D**


	8. She's Failing

**Written in Suffolk (in a tiny village with only a take-out and a hairdressers), and internet is all around apart from in this house D: FAIL ¬¬ Suffolk is now my least favorite place. Period. AND IT KILLED MY LAPTOP D: I NOW NO LONGER HAVE A LAPTOP AND HAVE TO RELY ON A _SHARED _COMPUTER *cries*  
**

Hodgins stared over the top of his microscope, idly watching Angela as she worked on getting a facial reconstruction. There was nothing, it was as if the bones had been… sprayed with insect repellent or the wood was somehow poisonous. He was only getting the soil from the flowerbed and the insects that called that home. He was frustrated. He had wood chippings, and with a sigh he pulled them towards him, waiting for the program to finish analyzing them. He placed one under his microscope, noticed nothing and moved on to the next. The machine bleeped at him, and his face lit up.

'Yes, you absolute beauty.'

'I hope you're talking about me.' Came a very familiar voice from the doorway.

'Angela, hi.' He smiled as she walked towards him, wrinkling her nose with distaste at the assortment of insect carcasses, labeled and sorted into jars.

'So, apart from me, what's the beauty you're talking about?' He held up the printout and she took it from him, scanning it through quickly. 'You know none of this makes sense to me.'

'Oh sorry, it means this wood comes from somewhere very particular, and I know of only one shop in Washington that sells it.'

'Well that's good right?'

'I suppose so.' Angela took the printout and headed out of the door, Hodgins watching her as she turned and entered Cam's office. He placed his head on his hands and sighed. It had been a long day. Angela made it to Cam's office without falling over the various planks of wood that made up the box and knocked on the door politely. There was no answer.

'Looking for me?'

'Whoa! Hell Cam!' Cam smiled and plucked the sheet from Angela, who was still trying to get her breath back and slow her racing heart slightly. 'Yes, I was.'

'So Hodgins found something then?' Angela nodded, still partially in shock.

'There's only one shop that sells this type of wood in Washington. Give me time to make a face and we can ask the man if he recognizes the girl.' Hodgins came screeching round the corner, gliding right past the door and meekly stepping back to enter the office.

'Sorry to burst your bubble guys, the shop closed years ago. Everything was just left and the doors opened, it was a free-for-all. Sorry.'

'I thought you said it sold it.'

'It did, when I first moved here.'

'So, we have nothing?'

'Not quite, whilst I was waiting, I found something on the internet; a cult that honours Howard Epps and stages their own fake murders in his style.'

'So what? You think our perp is one of them?'

'There's a set leader to that group…' Cam and Angela exchanged bleak looks. 'What?'

'Simon Halstead.' They murmured simultaneously.

'Have I missed a memo or something?'

'Simon Halstead was on of Epps' only friends, they met in Juvy. A few years ago Halstead went underground and no one has heard of him since.'

'Brennan.' Hodgins breathed.

'What?' Angela muttered, fear evident in every line on her face.

'He hit Brennan's car, and he's probably after her because the crash didn't do it's job like it was supposed to.' Grim silence followed this revelation. Angela snapped into action.

'I'll meet you there.' And then she was gone, leaving behind only a faint scent of her perfume.

**oOo**

Booth lay on the airbed they'd pumped up for him in the hospital, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought as his fingers turned the metal imprint of Saint Barbara over and over. The door opening startled him and a young doctor walked in, handsome in a slight, rugged way.

'Oh, I didn't realize you were in here.' He muttered, backing away.

'Wait, I haven't seen you before, who are you?'

'Doctor Halstead.' He drew a capped syringe from his pocket and uncapped it, holding the cap in his teeth and stabbing the needle into her vein.

'What's that?'

'An antibiotic.'

'They finished that yesterday…'

'It's a booster, just to keep her healthy.' Booth nodded, not quite believing him.

'Okay.' The doctor dropped the syringe into the biomedical waste bin and left the room, slipping both hands into his pocket. A few moments later, Angela came tearing into the room, breathing heavily.

'Oh thank god.' Booth looked at her, quirking an eyebrow. 'I thought he'd be here.'

'Who?' Booth stood up, taking Brennan's hand in his own, noticing her skin was flushed and warmer than it had been.

'Simon Halstead.' Booth's jaw dropped. 'What? Booth, you're worrying me.'

'Doctor Halstead.' Angela gasped. 'He gave her… something. I should have noticed! He wasn't even wearing gloves!' Booth gave a sigh, which turned into a shout as Brennan began to convulse. 'Something toxic…' Angela gasped.

'Where's the syringe?' Booth placed a tissue over his hand and dug around until he found the capped syringe with teeth marks on the lid.

'Here. Take it, find what it is, please.' She nodded as he pressed the call button, bringing orderlies running from left and right. They took one look at her convulsing form and flushed her system with anti-seizure drugs, holding her down until they took effect.

'What happened?'

'Doctor Halstead gave her this… thing… I don't know what it was. The Jeffersonian are taking care of it…'

'We don't have a Doctor Halstead anywhere in the building.' Booth gave a small sigh and backed against the wall as they drew some blood and ran it down to the lab for testing. 'Can you describe him at all?'

'Um, let me see.' His hands were shaking and he clenched them to stop it. 'Brown hair, blue eyes, Caucasian; that's it.' The doctor nodded, we'll run security tapes and see, but in the meantime, you better hope the Jeffersonian are good at their job. She's failing. Fast.'

**oOo**

'Angela she's failing. They need to know what it is, and soon.' Booth relayed into his phone as he drove along, hands on the steering wheel, stopping the shaking.

'Okay, we're working as fast as we can. Hodgins has run it though chemical analysis, but there isn't much, we have to be so careful not to waste it.'

'Okay, just, okay. Let's think for a second. Is it animal?'

'No.'

'So it's either manufactured or a plant right?'

'Right.' There was silence. 'Booth?'

'I got nothing. They don't know how long she can hold on, she's weak already.' He dropped the bombshell, hearing the intake of breath from Angela and then the sob.

'I get it.' There was silence again, and she heard him swearing fluently under his breath, coupled with the heavy breathing that came from crying. 'How are you holding up?' She ventured, bracing herself for the storm.

'I love her Angela.' It wasn't angry, as she had feared, but more resigned and sad. 'I love her more that I could ever say, more than I ever loved Rebecca.'

'Parker, he's going to be crushed if she… if she dies…'

'I know, he loved her too, like he loves his mom. He's a smart kid, he knows how I feel about her and he… he loves her too because I do. He hated Katherine.'

'Everyone hated Katherine.' Booth smiled a little, sighing slightly. 'I mean it, the lab hated her, Brennan hated her, heck, even _Hodgins_ hated her.' Booth choked back a laugh.

'That says a lot.' There was silence for a while.

'How long can they keep her alive?'

'A few more hours and then that's it. Game over.'

'Okay, we're halfway there.'

'I'll be at the institute in a while, keep me posted.' Angela ended the call, and Booth just felt like he wanted to breakdown and cry.

She'll be okay. She's always OK. She won't leave you. She can keep going. She's tough.

But even those thoughts weren't as reassuring as they could be.

_They were so blind, they couldn't even see what was staring them in the face. He followed the car, stuffing the brown wig on the back seat and lighting up again. He tipped ash out of the window as he drove, keeping an eye on Booth._

_Cat and Mouse of the most interesting variety. He paused as he reached a coffee shop that did take-out and ordered five cups the same. He had to look like he'd done _something _whilst he was away._

**Worked it out yet? No, me neither. Next chapter is more of the coma because I have to finish that before I wake her up. Have fun reading and reviewing :D**


	9. Baby Talk And Car Park Shootings

**I get my laptop back today :D but I have to be super careful and all that, which is a fail. Not my fault some scam came and virused up my laptop is it? And my scumbag of a father doesn't want to give it back to me, but it's mine, and I will steal it if I have to. Anyone want to bail me out of jail if it comes to that? Anyway, another insight into the coma that needs to be finished before I wake her up, and yes, there is a plan somewhere in my messy brain. *Digs around and finds dust* Ah…. :L**

Booth came up behind his wife, carefully making sure not to startle her as he sat beside her on the steps of the Washington Monument.

'Hey, are you okay?' He asked her when he was beside her, clasping his hands in his lap. She didn't reply, and he noticed that she was crying silently, making no move to wipe the tears away. 'Tempe?'

'What?' Her voice had a resigned quality to it and he placed an arm around her shoulders, waiting for her to relax against him.

'I asked if you were okay.' She wiped her eyes with one hand, letting Booth keep his arm around her.

'I… I don't know if I can do this.' She whispered sadly, finally relaxing against him and burying her head in his jacket.

'Do what?' He asked her, rubbing her arm gently. She sighed softly, gathering her courage.

'You could have been killed Seeley.'

'I think you'll find the gun was pointed at you Bones.'

'We could have both been killed then. You were shot before by the psycho woman who I killed, and I don't know if I could do this without you.'

'Hey, stop thinking like that okay? You won't have to, I'll always be here.' He whispered, pulling her to him. She choked back a sob and held onto him as though someone was going to take him from her.

'I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'For thinking like that, I just… I was just… I don't even know.' She laughed then, and he placed his jacket over her shoulders. 'Thank you.'

'It's cold here.' She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder as he stared out towards the city. 'Do you remember when I told you that if you ever wanted me, that you could find me here?'

'Just after we got married? Yes, I remember. And I see why.' They fell silent again. 'Seeley?'

'Yes?'

'Do you think I'd make a good mom?' He took her hand.

'Of course, you have me to help you.' He told her and she laughed again.

'Really?'

'Really.' They sat staring out in front of them until a breeze whipped cruelly past, making Brennan shiver. 'It's getting cold, we should go home.' Booth told her absent-mindedly, still holding her to him with one arm.

'I guess.' Came the tired reply, and Booth pulled her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist as they made their way home together. The night was clear, and they stopped for a moment, looking at the stars and Booth pointed to something.

'Delphinus.'

'The dolphin.' Brennan breathed, holding his hand in hers. He smiled at her, and she placed her head on his shoulder, the way she had done the night when she'd rejected him. The thought of it clenched at her heart, but she shoved it away. She hadn't run away, she'd run to him, asking him to forgive her, asking if it was too late.

'_I'd wait forever for you.' He'd whispered, his breath warming the nape of her neck._

'_So… not too late then?'_

'_Never too late.'_

'_I'm sorry for pushing you away.'_

'_Don't apologize.'_

'_But I regret it.'_

'_We all do things we regret, we got a second chance.'_

'_But…' Her words were cut off with his lips on hers._

'Seeley?'

'Tempe?'

'I'm glad we got our second chance.' She whispered into his ear.

'What brought this on?' He smiled.

'I was just… reminiscing.' She laughed a little and he pulled her even tighter to him.

'Well you know what? So do I.' He kissed the top of her head. 'I love you.' He whispered to her, making her blush. 'What is it, your last week of work this week?'

'Yes, why?'

'I don't know, it's going to be strange.'

'How is it?'

'I'll still be working for another month.'

'Well yes, but I don't see…'

'You're my partner. I don't go in the field without you. Simple.'

'But why should me not being there affect you going into the field?'

'I never went into the field before I was partnered with you and I'm not going into the field without you.'

'So what are you going to do then?'

'Paperwork, come home, count down the days until I can leave.' He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'I told Zack.'

'You did what?'

'I told Zack about us. He said he already knew.' Booth stared at her.

'How?'

'He's Zack, he's brilliant.'

'I won't dispute that.' Brennan smiled as he said that, lacing their fingers together.

'I didn't think you would.'

**oOo**

Back in reality, Booth drummed his fingers on the table as Hodgins ran what little remained of the poison through one of the machines he had never cared to learn the name of.

'Hodgins, if you save her life, I swear to God I'll buy you a compendium of all the bugs in the world.'

'Already got it.'

'I'll do something then.'

'You don't need to Booth, we all love Brennan.' Booth clapped a hand on his shoulder, peering at the screen.

'What does all that mean?'

'It's the time remaining for the test.'

'Oh.' Booth was silent for all of five seconds, then began drumming his fingers on the table again, oblivious to Hodgins' rapidly rising temper.

'Booth. Stop.' Booth looked over and realized how irritated Hodgins was.

'Sorry.' A beep from the computer set his heart racing and Hodgins ripped the sheet from the printer.

'Hydrogen, Carbon and Nitrogen. Methanenitrile.'

'What's that? Hodgins?'

'Hydrogen Cyanide, or hydrocyanic acid.'

'How do we treat this?'

'The hospital will know how to deal with it.'

'Are you completely sure?'

'Booth, chemicals can't lie.'

'I know. I'll get to the hospital and let them know.'

'Can't you phone them?'

'Don't have the number of her doctor and if I phone the hospital direct, you know I won't get through for a long time.' Hodgins nodded.

'Be careful man. Our guy will be pissed.'

'I'm always careful, Hodgins, you should know that.' Booth smiled crookedly. He span on his heel and grabbed his jacket, mind skipping ahead to the quickest journey to the hospital. He reached his car and jumped in, revving the guts out of it in his haste to get to her, pushing it to the limit with his siren going. The traffic magically cleared for him, and he pushed the speed limit, never actually going over, but hitting it and staying at it. A few moments before he was due to reach the hospital, a car came from nowhere.

'Oh no you don't.' Booth muttered as he span the wheel and moved with less than an inch from the car's destructive path.

'Not me. Not now.' He turned sharply again, pushing it so that he reached the car park without seeing the car again.

'Hey! Seeley!' He turned and saw in a split second that once again a gun was pointed at him.

'Jeez. That the best you can do?'

'Given the circumstances.'

'Why her?'

'She has to die Seeley.'

'No she doesn't.'

'I will do everything in my power.' Booth heard the hammer being cocked and ducked, know the gun, know how many bullets that gun had in its chambers. Six.

Shot.

Five.

Shot.

Four.

Shot.

Three.

Shot.

Two.

Shot, pain exploded across his side and he clapped a hand to the wound. Gritting his teeth, he ducked below the line of cars and made his way as fast as he could, hampered a little by the pain, towards the front doors.

One.

Shot.

Missed.

Reload.

Run.

Booth leaped to his feet and sprinted, ignoring the pain, diving through the open doors and making his way quickly to her room, where the doctor would be right about now. He walked inside, breathing heavily from a mixture of pain, adrenaline and shock.

'Agent Booth?'

'Cyanide. It's cyanide.' The doctor nodded.

'I'll start treatment right away.'

'Get a guard on this room.' Booth moved his hand, dismayed to see that it was red, and his shirt was in tatters at the bottom.

'We will. What happened to you?'

'I got shot, maniac in the parking lot.' He stopped talking, and blacked out.

**Nothing has happened to Booth! Just shock and pain. He will be 100% a-okay. Just a little… well, I don't know. I had to end this chapter somewhere (:**

**Review if you love me (:**


	10. Bullets

**Booth isn't hurt badly, I promise you that. Second part is the coma just before she wakes up.**

Booth came to slowly, aware of pain in his lower abdomen and the slick stickiness of blood under one hand. The doctor was by his side, checking his pulse rate and waiting.

'How long was I out?' He muttered, sitting up and wincing.

'About ten seconds.' The doctor muttered, applying pressure to his abdomen.

'Jesus! Ouch! There is a bullet in there you know.' He snapped, standing up and feeling the room swim slightly.

'No, there isn't.' The doctor held up the melted scrap of metal between a thumb and forefinger and placed it in a small plastic cup that was usually used for pills and medication. 'Now, lets get you to an exam room so I can sew up that hole. It's bleeding a little too much to hope that it will clot by itself. Come with me.' Booth followed the doctor down to the free clinic and was bundled into exam room 4. He sat down on the bed in the corner of the room and felt a stab of a hypodermic full of general anesthetic just above his hip. He winced, warily regarding the suture needle and the surgical thread. He drew in a breath and hissed slightly as the three stitches closed the wound and a bandage was placed over it, if you can count a pad of cotton wool and some surgical tape as a bandage.

'Can I go and see Brennan now?' The doctor regarded him and then smiled.

'Yes, of course you can.' Booth nodded, even that movement sending stabbing pains down his abdomen and hips. He padded softly down the corridor, staring at the generic hospital carpet and sterile blue walls, the smell of stale disinfectant making his nose inadvertently wrinkle. He reached her room and slipped inside, sitting on the edge of the bed, wincing as he pulled at his stitches. He dug into his pocket and drew out his phone, his hand trembling slightly.

'Hey Ange?' He asked when she picked up, keeping one eye on Brennan's still form.

'Well… Angela's phone, Hodgins here.' Booth mentally facepalmed.

'Can I speak to Angela?' A slight pause.

'Yeah sure.' There was a bubble of voices on the other end of the line, followed by a sharp clatter and then silence. 'Booth, hi.' She spoke as soon as she received the phone, running a hand through her unruly hair.

'I got shot.' He told her, pressing a hand over the plain white bandage.

'You got shot?' Her voice rose an octave and she took a deep breath. 'Simon Halstead shot you?'

'He tried to crash my car first but I managed to escape him, only when we were in the parking lot he drew out a gun, not one with enough firepower to cause a lot of damage, but enough to hurt a fair bit. He was a bad shot but he got me.'

'Are you okay?' She finally choked out, clutching the hem of her skirt in a balled fist.

'I'm fine, I got to the doctor in time to tell him it was cyanide, then I passed out. He stitched me up though so I'm fine now.' He breathed in, wincing at the needles of pain in his hip and stomach. He cast an eye over Brennan. 'I love you…'

'Was that to me?' Angela asked him, a smile playing on her lips, earning a worried glance from Hodgins.

'No… no I forgot we were on the phone…'

'Am I that interesting?' She laughed and he found himself smiling.

'I'll call you later.' He told her, folding the phone down and smiling at his partner as she lay still, barely breathing. 'Hold on for me…'

**oOo**

Brennan shifted the baby in her arms, cradling her son and rocking him gently, feeling Booth's arms slowly wrap around her waist.

'I love you.' Booth whispered over her shoulder, pulling her in against him, mindful of his son in her arms. He was asleep. She stepped out of his embrace and lay Sam down in his cot, careful of her movements so as not to wake him. Then she stepped back into his arms. He held her close to him, kissing the top of her head and crossing his arms over her stomach.

'I love you.' She whispered, turning round and tipping her head back so that he could kiss her. She smiled a little self-consciously and leaned her head in the valley between his shoulder and his neck, wrapping her arms carefully around his waist.

'Are you happy?' He asked her softly, kissing her neck gently.

'More than I ever thought I could be… I'm so glad we had this chance. I don't know what I was scared of, why I wouldn't take that chance when you offered it to me… I love you. And this? We're a family now, and I would never give that up.' She sighed quietly. 'I wish this could last forever.'

'I wish that too, more than anything. Everything is so perfect right in this moment.' Booth whispered, still holding Brennan in a loose embrace.

'I agree.' They fell silent for a second, staring out of the window over the city, the moonlight falling in bars across the floor. He took her hand and they left the room, heading to the kitchen. Booth opened the fridge.

'Beer?' He asked her, already popping the top off of two.

'Thanks.' She tipped her head back and took a long gulp of the alcohol, the condensation frosting the bottle cool in her hands. 'I've missed this.'

'What?'

'Missed this… having a drink together in the evenings.' She smiled at him a little bashfully, placing the bottle gently on the sideboard with a chink of glass. Booth smiled at her over his bottle, tipping it slightly in a salute. She laughed.

'I missed it too.' He agreed, taking a few steps across the kitchen to kiss her softly.

'Everything's changing.' She whispered to him, not quite sadly, but almost.

'I guess it is.' He grinned. 'But hey, things are always changing right?'

'Right…' He cupped her face.

'Hey, we're together. That's all that matters.' Brennan smiled at him and let him hug her.

'I guess so.' She smiled, one hand on Booth's cheek. 'I love you.'

_I love you_

_C'mon Bones… _

_I love you_

_Wake up, please…_

_Please…_

_I love you_

_Love you_

_Love…_

A voice, over and over, louder, stronger, closer. Booth, Booth was here. She could feel his grip on her hand, hear his voice, and now… she opened her eyes a fraction and could see him. He looked rough, everything accentuated by the harsh hospital lights.

'I love you.' He whispered sadly, a tear rolling down his cheek and landing on her hand. She tried to move and wipe it away, but it was too hard. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and her finger twitched.

'Bones.' Booth's voice was panicked, worried. She opened her eyes wider and saw his head bent, staring at his lap with his hand still holding hers. 'I guess I imagined it…'

'Yeah…' She heard Angela's voice from somewhere else, but moving her head seemed beyond her. 'No… wait… Booth. Look.'

'What? Bones?' His voice was soft, gentle. She gathered her strength and managed a word.

'Booth…?'

**I hope you enjoyed it. (: I'll update soon I promise.**


	11. Awake

**Okay then, sorry for the long long long wait. I hope this chapter satisfies you… love you all a lot.**

Booth wrapped her in his arms and held her there, unable to even function properly until he was sure she was okay. She raised her arms with effort and wrapped her arms around his neck, Booth pulling her up.

'Oh God Bones… I'm so happy you're okay.' There were tears in his eyes as he held her tightly, a rush of emotions bubbling under the surface. With conscious effort, he kept them in check and simply tightened his grip. Angela touched his shoulder.

'I think you're squashing her.' He let go and stepped back, still feeling her in his arms.

'Sorry.' Angela smiled and patted him on the back.

'I know. It's okay.' Angela smiled at him and moved over to hug her best friend. 'I missed you sweetie.' She leant over and whispered in Brennan's ear. 'Booth really… and I mean really, really loves you. You have no idea…' She straightened up and pulled her jacket down. 'I'll go spread the good news at the lab.' She patted Booth on the shoulder with one hand and left. Brennan forced down the dream, pushing it away.

'What… what happened?' She whispered, unsure whether she was dreaming or not.

'You… you were in a car crash. And you had surgery to repair the damage but they had to put you in a coma. You were in it for a week.' Booth swallowed, his throat working slightly as he tried to remain in control. Brennan was facing a whole different situation: inside her head she wanted to scream that she loved him from the rooftops, but she knew everything she had… imagined was just a fantasy. Her heart ached for him, but she pushed it down with her rational mind and bit down hard on her lip.

'I…' She closed her eyes fractionally, the feeling returning to her body in waves. 'Thank you for helping the lab, Booth.' She forced the dream down, as if not thinking about it would permanently erase it from her mind. It didn't work.

'Hey… it's no problem.' He shuffled slightly from foot to foot and looked at the floor. 'I think I have to go back and do… stuff.' He took one last look over his shoulder at her before leaning down and kissing her awkwardly on the cheek, forcing down his tears. 'I'll see you soon, I promise.' He walked out, running a hand down over his face and feeling the tears that he'd managed not to shed in her room finally finding a release. He walked briskly until he was out of the building and next to his car, resting the palm of his hand on the blisteringly hot black metal surface of the car. He sighed and wiped his eyes with his hand, staring at the floor for a moment. Then he swung himself into the car and drove without conscious thought, ending up outside the FBI building where Sweets was. Without realizing it, he was in Sweets' office.

'You know,' He heard the young psychiatrist say. 'I would appreciate it if you did make an appointment.' Sweets sighed. 'Earth to Agent Booth?'

'What… sorry.'

'You came barging in here, and I assume you want to talk to me, but now you just look a little confused.' Booth stared at Sweets for a moment and took a deep breath.

'I'm in love with doctor Brennan.' Sweets stared at him for a moment as if he had another head.

'Well after your brain tumor you told me that too… but now… Booth. I am finding myself agreeing with Doctor, sorry… Mr. Wyatt here. I think, and rationalize that you are in fact in love with Doctor Brennan and that those feelings are not a side effect of your brain tumor and the subsequent medication you were on for it.' Sweets paused, but Booth was on his feet.

'Thanks Sweets. I needed that.'

'You… you did? Okay then.'

'Thanks Sweets, goodbye!' Booth vanished out of the door and Sweets was left staring after him, a little confused.

**oOo**

Jackson sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of his face again.

'Get your hair cut.' Cam told him briskly as she swept past, immaculately presented as always. Angela came gliding in, her face radiating happiness as she flagged down Cam.

'Hey.' Cam smiled and looked at her.

'Social call or is there a reason?'

'Brennan's awake.' Cam nearly jumped up in happiness.

'So we can get rid of him?' She indicated Jackson with her thumb.

'Unfortunately no… Brennan has to stay in hospital for another few days and has to have no involvement in the case.' Cam scowled at the blonde haired forensic anthropologist.

'Damn it. And what about Booth?'

'Booth…' Angela paused for a second as if trying to find the words to phrase it. 'Booth is in love with her. I doubt he'll be leaving the hospital… or not. That man is full of surprises.' She remarked as Booth strolled in, a grin plastered on his face. Cam waved and he walked over to them.

'I hear Doctor Brennan's awake.' Booth's smile could have lit up the room.

'You hear correctly.' He shoved his hands deep in his pockets with a smile and walked off to hover over Jackson's shoulder.

'Has Jackson actually found anything yet?' Angela asked Cam as Booth made his way over.

'Not yet, no.' Cam gave an exaggerated sigh and tipped Angela a wink before leaving. Angela stared at the lab unseeing for a moment before making her way to her office. She looked at her monitor and sighed again, staring at the grainy and old photograph of Simon Halstead from his stint in Juvy.

'Where are you…' She whispered to herself, nearly jumping out of her skin when Hodgins answered.

'Right here.' Angela bit her lip; very aware of the fear she'd felt in Brennan's room an hour before. 'You think it could have very easily been you don't you.' He asked her, well, not really asked, more stated to her. She nodded abruptly, the picture on the screen blurring.

'It could have been any of us.'

'Now I don't think so.' Hodgins contradicted her, placing his hand gingerly on her arm. 'I think they went after Brennan for a specific reason.'

'But why?' Angela couldn't think why anyone would want to hurt her.

'I don't know… but we'll find him Ange, I know we will.'

'We better… I don't want her hurt again.'

**oOo**

Brennan wept bitterly into her pillow as she remembered the sensation of holding hers and Booth's child in her arms. She cried for what would never be, and what she had wished for. All she wanted was his arms around her, comforting her and telling her it was okay, calling he by her first name. But it would never happen, could never happen that way. They would never be anything more than partners. And she felt as though her heart would break. She realized now that she loved him. And not just loved him, really… really loved him. Her heart ached for what she had lost by waking up. And – although she knew it was a terrible thought – she wished in some small part of her mind that she hadn't woken up.

_I love him_

She wept silently, afraid to make a sound. Her stitches ached and her bandages itched, but all she cried for was for her emotions. She loved him. She loved him more than her job, than bones, than writing. She loved him more than life. She didn't want to live without him, but she had to get him out of her mind. And… if she wanted to truly move on… she had to sever her partnership.

_I can't_

The impossible task. It could never become reality, and she sobbed harder knowing that she would have to live with the knowledge that she let him go and didn't do a damn thing about it every day of her life. And it hurt.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I will try to post again soon, please review because they make me infinitely happy (:**


	12. Severance

**Sorry for the wait, I kinda had this idea at school today, enjoy (: (sorry for the repeat of the letter, wanted to refresh your memories)**

Angela held Brennan's hand loosely as her friend cried, pushing a strand of her own unruly hair out of her face with the other.

'What's wrong sweetie?' Brennan shook her head. 'C'mon Bren, talk to me. I'm your best friend.'

'I can't Angela… unless you can help me.'

'How can I help you if you don't talk to me.'

'Okay, I want to sever mine and Booth's partnership.'

'No. No way. I'm not helping you with that.'

'Why not? It's a logical way of getting through this with hearts intact.'

'Brennan, sweetie, this is that one time you have to take a chance, take the risk that could make or break you. Please, take that chance. Embrace it and live in the moment.' Angela sighed softly and surveyed Brennan. 'Take this chance Brennan, you might not get a second chance.' She let go of Brennan's hand and smiled. 'Hodgins is waiting for me. I'll be back tomorrow okay?' Brennan nodded.

'Take care.'

'I will, remember what I said sweetie.' Angela hugged her awkwardly and then left, leaving behind her a faint trace of perfume and a vaguely empty feeling in the pit of Brennan's stomach. Brennan sighed and reached under her pillow for a tissue and came across a letter. It was addressed to her; in the handwriting she would know anywhere.

'Booth…'

_Bones, my Bones._

_I need you in my life, that day when you walked away I should have never let you go, never let you leave until I was sure it was what I wanted. I can't find anyone else to love me, nobody else I want in my life. I love you. I guess if you ever get the chance to read this, if you ever wake up, if I'm not there you'll have this. Words from my heart to yours. I'd give anything to see you, they way I last saw you that night you stayed at work and I can't help but wonder… what if I hadn't let you stay? What if I'd driven you home myself without letting you argue. What if I'd kissed you then?_

_I mustn't dwell on this though, as much as it's hurting me and plaguing me, I can't, I have to wait until you wake up. I remember, not how long ago, but the time when I was with Cam, I told you we broke up because of being romantically involved at work, yadda yadda yadda._

_I lied._

_It was you. I left her for you. And then seeing you with anyone… it damn near broke my heart you know. I was so happy when you spilt with them, but I could never say, never tell you. But I'm telling you now._

_I._

_Love._

_You._

_Your partner, forever._

_Seeley Booth_

_x x x_

Her hands trembled when she set it down and she found that her eyes were swimming with tears.

'Oh God Booth…' She sobbed softly, not caring that her face was already wet and that her shirt was slowly becoming damp. She shook her head slightly. 'What am I going to do…?'

**oOo**

Angela walked out to the car, a little perturbed by Brennan.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Hodgins asked, noticing the dark look on his wife's face as she flung herself angrily into the car.

'Brennan… she's so… so… confusing.'

'I thought she was the one that got confused and was hyper rational?' Hodgins raised an eyebrow.

'She wants to sever her partnership with Booth.' She heard the intake of breath Hodgins drew in and sighed angrily. 'Why can't they see that they're meant to be together?' Hodgins shook his head sadly.

'You know Ange, I just don't know.'

'I need to talk to Caroline.'

'Okay.' Hodgins put the car into gear and floored the accelerator to the point where he was sure he had broken the peddle a couple of times, but within minutes they were at the FBI building that Caroline frequented. Angela disregarded her cell and found herself nearly walking into Caroline as she left the building.

'Caroline! I need to talk to you.'

'With a face like that it must be important. What's up chérie?'

'Brennan wants to sever her partnership with Booth.'

'Well that can't happen now can it? They're the best crime fighting duo I know of, and believe me, I know a few.'

'So will you help keep the partnership intact?'

'Well of course!' Angela sighed in relief.

'I tried talking to Brennan but I don't know how much good it did… and Booth? If we tell Booth he might have a heart attack.' Angela told Caroline, twining and untwining a lock of hair around her fingers. Caroline made an indistinct 'hmm' noise.

'I see the problem chérie; I'll see what I can do. Now, as for your case, how're we doing?'

'We've had no fieldwork apart from body recovery. A suspect whose dropped off the radar, a sick Brennan and an increasingly worried Booth. How do you think?' Angela counted the list off on her fingers.

'That well huh?' Caroline shook her head sadly. 'Well chérie, you need to get going. We have a…' She flipped open the file and quickly skimmed down the page. 'Simon Halstead to get into custody.' Angela smiled.

'I know. Jackson's a waste of space.' She remarked flippantly.

'Really? It's the hair isn't it?' Angela snorted.

'It has to be.' Caroline stood up straighter.

'Now, you better get a move on or someone else gets this case.' Angela watched her leave.

'Okay…'

**oOo**

'Angela I need to talk to you.' Brennan muttered down the phone as the nurse came in, a tray of wilted salad on a plate for her.

'Is it about Booth?' She performed a quick mental scan on her 'dream' and nodded before realizing that Angela couldn't see her.

'Yes.'

'Is it important?'

'Would I have called you if it wasn't?' Angela sighed in frustration.

'No, sorry.'

'It's really important Ange… really.'

'Okay, I'll be there soon sweetie.' Brennan tapped her fingers against the china of the plate, the salad looking incredibly unappetising.

'Ange wait, bring me some food okay?' She heard Angela's laugh, then the dial tone. 'I hope that meant yes…' She muttered to herself and tapped her fingers on the plate again. She was interrupted in her thinking by Angela opening the door and sidling inside with a package in her hand.

'I bought food. So what's so urgent?'

**Will Brennan confess all? One, no, two way to find out! **

**Press the little button…**

**Or wait :L **

**Enjoy pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase :D**


	13. Opposites Attract

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've has some seriously bad news about the divorce and shit, but I will update as soon as is humanly possible. I love you all.**

'Angela… I…' Brennan began, pausing for a second to take a breath.

'What's wrong?' Angela touched Brennan's hand lightly and smiled encouragingly at her. Angela stroked her arm.

'I… my coma.' She finally managed, breathing heavily as a mixture of adrenaline and sheer fear raced through her body. 'I…' Her palms were sweating.

'You?' Angela prodded her

'I dreamed of Booth.' Angela clapped her hands and her eyes lit up.

'Like… sexy? Sweet?' Angela thought for a moment, as if assessing the options.

'Are those my only choices?' She asked dryly.

'Well… what else is there about Booth?' Angela remarked, chewing carefully on a couple of fries lavishly spread with ketchup, salt and vinegar.

'Family?' Brennan bit her lip after she said it and cursed herself.

'Family?' Angela dropped her box of fries. 'Like… married and kids family? Or Parker family?' Her eyes were wide and she stared at Brennan.

'We were married… we had a son.' Brennan looked at the coverlet on her bed, eyes rapidly filling with tears that were so hard to blink away. 'Called Sam… he was… he was perfect… everything was perfect.' She shook her head slowly, as if the thoughts were moving sluggishly on the inside. 'It was… it was everything I could ever imagine. I'm so…' Her eyes welled up again and she tried not to sob her heart out in front of her best friend. 'I wish… I wish I hadn't woken up.' Angela gasped audibly, and Brennan had the decency to look a little downcast and suitably ashamed. 'I just miss what I've had… it's so… so… painful.' She sat up higher on her bed and bent her head so that her face was hidden behind her hair. 'I want to be back there.'

'Brennan.' Angela looked at her for a moment, a french fry held limply in one hand.

'Angela, you don't know what it was like. I liked being where I was in love, where someone loved me… where I felt safe. I don't feel safe any more.'

'Brennan I'm so sorry… but sweetie you have to tell him how you feel.'

'I can't Angela. Not now, not during this case… I can't be involved and if he wasn't taking my case I don't know how I could do this…'

'He loves you sweetie.'

'I know… I know.' Brennan cried softly, resting her head in her hands, trying to hide the tears. 'I don't know what to do Ange… tell me what to do!' Brennan crumpled and cried as hard as she could, feeling a jolt when an arm she recognised as Booth's snaked around her shoulders.

'Bones?' She bit down hard on her lip to stop crying and looked at him, her face a blotched mass of tears.

'Booth… I…' He stroked her hair softly, only just touching her.

'I know… I know.' She buried her face into his shoulder and let him run a hand through her hair.

'I love you.' She whispered easily, the words almost slipping out without her noticing; imagining everything else that had happened in her coma, placing her hand on his shoulder blades.

'Bones you have no idea how long I waited for you to say that.' He held her trembling form to his solid, warm one and whispered into her hair until the tremors and violent sobs ceased.

'I'm sorry…' She whispered sadly into his neck, still holding on for all she was worth.

'You don't have to be sorry for anything.' He relaxed his grip on her, but she didn't want to let go of him, and she whimpered a little when he tried to remove her hand.

'I'm sorry for saying I didn't want to wake up.' She whispered suddenly, letting go of him and staring at her hands.

'Bones I get it. I don't know what happened in your coma but… I get it.'

'I…' She stopped suddenly, unsure of how to proceed. 'I'll tell you when I feel up to it.' She smiled weakly.

'That's okay, it's your choice.' He gently cupped her cheek with one hand. She felt a rush of emotions from his touch, first being passion and desire, the secondary ones being sadness and desperation. But above all was the longing for him to just kiss her.

'Booth…' She whispered, touching his chest gently. He looked up, noting the tears sparkling in her eyes and smiled at her.

'Bones.' She smiled weakly, her emotions bubbling under the surface as she tried to keep them in check.

Suddenly, without warning, he closed the gap between them and crashed his lips onto hers. She let out a desperate mew and responded in the same manner, biting his lower lip lightly, just grazing it with her teeth. He plunged his hand into her hair and teased a few strands between his fingers as he moved over, placing a hand either side of her waist as she linked fingers behind his neck. From somewhere nearby they both heard the sound of clapping, their brains not instantly connecting it with Angela, but realizing whom it was when others stated to join in. Hardly pausing, Booth slipped his tongue into her mouth and she responded as if it were natural. Her brain was telling her to stop, but this time, on this occasion, she pushed it down in favour of following her heart. She ran her hands roughly through his hair and he pulled her closer to him, sitting down on the narrow bed and finally breaking apart.

'Booth I…' She turned away for a moment before resting her head against his chest and allowing him to wrap his arms around her and make her feel secure. Angela smiled at them.

'I'll leave you guys to it.' They looked up, startled, not realizing that she was still there. She stood up, brushed down her trousers and walked out, a slight bounce in her step.

**oOo**

Less than half an hour later, Angela literally sprinted into the Jeffersonian, careering into Cam and nearly falling over.

'Whoa there, slow down a second.' Cam told her, brushing down her jacket.

'Cam I am so, so sorry about that.'

'Well you must have a reason.'

'Believe me I do.'

'Well?'

'Booth and Brennan.' Cam's ears pricked up.

'Booth and Brennan what?'

'They just kissed.' Angela finally managed out, her whole body quaking from excitement.

'Whoa. And I was beginning to think Seeley was gay.' Angela smothered her laughter. 'When?'

'Like literally half an hour ago in the hospital, I left them too it.' Cam's face lit up.

'If they do decide to have kids…' They looked at each other.

'We're going to go crazy.' Angela finished Cam's sentence. Regardless of all professionalism, they hugged each other. 'We don't know if they will though.'

'I know Seeley; he was prepared to go through with it the first time for her, and this time by choice the proper way? There's no doubt about it.' Cam told her; still smiling so hard she could break her jaw.

'We are going to go mental.'

'I know.' They looked at each other and grinned.

**Will Brennan tell Booth or won't she? You have to wait and see. And review, because it makes me happy.**

**Love for all of who who've stood by me.**

**Message me if you want to get in touch or drop a line in your review. (:**


	14. Something's Wrong Here'

**Copious amounts of B&B fluff in this one. And also, I never can guess, what color eyes does Brennan have? Because in some pictures gray and others blue. So yeah. Comfuuuused D: But I have decided on gray ;D**

Booth stroked Brennan's hair as she lay trapped in the throes of a nightmare, her pale skin flushed as she moaned in her troubled sleep. Her brow furrowed as she muttered softly, taking a fistful of his shirt in one hand.

'Hey… shh…' He whispered as she cried out, her face blotchy from the tears she was crying in her sleep. They had let her out later that day, and she was curled up in her own bed in her apartment, Booth's arms around her. She cried out again and Booth tightened his grip on her, stroking her hair and back with both hands. 'Shh… I got you, I got you baby.' She stirred, finally breaking the bonds of the nightmare and opening her clear gray eyes, her skin flushed and fevered to the touch.

'Booth?' He pressed his lips to her forehead gently and stroked her hair back from her face. She shifted a little, tugging at the itchy bandages on her torso, fingers making red score marks where her nails hissed against her skin.

'I'm here. I got you.' She pressed her face into the valley between his shoulder and neck, her palms flat against his chest.

'I was so scared.' She whispered, the words making him tighten his arms around her until she felt safe again, drifting back into sleep quickly.

'Shh baby, shh… I got you. I got you.' She quaked a little and clenched her fists again, gasping as a fresh deluge of nightmares raged through her mind. Booth sat up a little, holding her loosely in his embrace, his back against the headboard, as she lay curled up in his lap. She had unconsciously moved into the foetal position, her head on his lap as he stroked away her fears and nightmares.

After a few hours she woke, Booth had fallen asleep, his hand on her hair as she slept, his other hand on the small of her back. She moaned, her head pounding and her sides aching as she tried to get comfortable. The movements she made caused him to wake up, stroking her hair gently, reassuringly as she raised her head.

'Hey.' He whispered, rolling his shoulders experimentally from the uncomfortable position they'd been in against the headboard.

'Morning.' She smiled at him the way she had when she was in her coma and kissed him lightly on the lips. She shuddered a little as she thought of her nightmares, and almost subconsciously his arms tightened around her.

'Bad night?' She shrugged as best she could.

'I've had worse.'

'And you didn't tell me?' He was still holding her, but he stopped stroking her hair and soothing her as she spoke.

'Booth… I was scared… they were about you… dying where I couldn't help you.' She paused, tears sparkling on her cheeks as she thought about it, trembling slightly as he held her.

'Well I won't leave you, I'll never leave your sight, so you don't have to worry.'

'It is a physical impossibility for you to be in my sight at all times.' Brennan told him, shifting her weight slightly so that she was resting against him with her head on his shoulder.

'Well… you get the idea right?' He smiled at her, just happy to have her back in his arms and with him, no matter how bruised and battered she was. He could be her hero, and she could be his everything.

'I understand Booth.' She smiled at him, her hands going to her stomach and she mourned silently, irrationally, for something that never was.

'What's wrong? Do your stitches hurt?' He asked her, placing his hands gently on top of hers. She looked down sadly, his calloused thumb gingerly stroking hers and sighed.

'Yeah.'

**oOo**

Angela picked at her lunch, or rather, her second lunch. She was preoccupied, something didn't add up here, something wasn't right. She tapped her pen on the desk and a thought slowly formed in her mind.

'Jackson…' She mused, sticking her fork into the salad and placing it in her mouth, chewing slowly as she mulled it over. Hodgins appeared in her doorway, smiling as he took his coat off.

'Hey Ange.' He smiled over at her as she stared into her lunch, completely lost in the wilted green leaves. 'Ange?'

'Hmm?' She looked up and nearly dropped her fork. 'Oh! Hodgins… sorry. I was zoned out there.' He smiled and walked over to her.

'I noticed. What's so interesting in your salad?' She shrugged.

'I was thinking about something, the salad just seemed to be the right thing to stare at.' Hodgins laughed quietly.

'Well I guess it's better you're staring at salad than a gun or knife.' He mused.

'Jack. What. The. Hell.' He grinned.

'Sorry! Thinking out loud.' She smiled at him and he gently stroked her hair. 'I love you.' He whispered, kissing the top of her head. She relaxed.

'Something doesn't add up.' She didn't need to say 'I love you too.' Because he already knew she loved him more than anything.

'What do you mean?'

'Something is wrong. Like Gormogon… there is something that is wrong in the institute. I can feel it.'

'But… nothing's changed.' He told her, perching on her desk, balancing badly.

'Something's changed Jack, but I can't put my finger on it…' They looked at one another.

'Are you sure you're not being paranoid because Brennan got hurt?' He asked her, one hand resting atop hers.

'No, I'm pretty sure there's something wrong, but I don't know what. Brennan was targeted for a reason, maybe to warn us off of something, but if Brennan got better they're going to keep going after her until she dies.'

'What about witness protection?'

'That would kill Booth. No, we have to catch Simon Halstead or whatever his name is, and fast.'

'But we have no solid leads, nothing to indicate even where he _might _be.' She stared at her desk, stumped.

'Well you said something's changed at the institute, the only thing I can think of is that Jackson came.' Angela stared over at the lab, where Jackson was lounging in a chair, chewing on a pen held between his fingers.

'He's a smoker.' She noted the way he was holding the pen. 'He doesn't want to quit.'

'How do you know?'

'I'm Angela, Jack. I read people, like you read bugs.' She stared at him broodingly, when all of a sudden the doors to the institute opened and she jumped.

'What's wrong?' Hodgins asked her.

'What the _hell_ is Booth doing letting Brennan come here! It's not safe!' She jumped up and stormed out of her office and reached Booth in a few seconds, eyes flashing angrily.

'I tried to keep her at home.' He muttered, a pathetic excuse.

'What is she doing here Booth.' Angela repeated the unspoken question from before.

'She's more crafty than I am, and when I tried to stop her she went all Chuck Norris on me.'

'I don't know what that means, but I evaded your capture.' Brennan clarified.

'I know.' Booth glared at her. Angela took his arm and led him a little way away.

'Booth, it's not safe here; there is someone that wants her dead. And not just anywhere, but here, in this building. Things have changed since Jackson got here, and not for the better.' She looked at him beseechingly. 'Please Booth, take her home.'

'I'm taking Jackson to custody first.' He told her, his mouth set in a firm line. They turned, ready to cuff him.

But he was gone.

**Ohh ;D I'm so mean to you. You have to wait and see what happened next, as soon as I find the next file... hmm... **

**Reviews make me happy :D  
**


End file.
